Frosty
by Samstrykez7
Summary: Jack was acting strange. Two shot My first fanfic, so please let me know what you think of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Jack was acting strange**

Despite only knowing Jack Frost for a short period of time, the four guardians would like to think that they knew him pretty well. With that said they each noticed that jack had been acting rather… strange lately. For the past month there had been a lack of pranks, jokes any witty or sarcastic remarks from their newest guardian. Even Bunnymund couldn't get much of a rise out of Jack. However, the weirdest thing that had happened was that Jack had called for a meeting with the guardians.

Unless it involved Pitch, Jack was hardly ever serious, and he hated going to guardian meetings that he claimed were, "pointless" and "boring". So yes the guardians felt that these were enough oddities to confirm that Jack was indeed not acting like his usual self. As all the guardians, except for jack, gathered at North's place, they did feel less uneasy.

Because jack was late and that was normal.

Bunnymund huffed, "Same old Jack always late, even to his own meeting." He grumbled out. Tooth smiled fondly, "At least that hasn't changed, showing up time would've only added to his OOC" The rest of the guardians just stared at her, confused and Sandy displayed a question mark over his head while North simply asked, "OOC?" Tooth rolled her eyes "Out of character, it's from fanfi-"

North interrupted, before she could go on and on about timblur, fansitcion or whatever else she found on the internet "Any ideas what he's been up to?" Bunnymund shrugged, "I bet he's planning another one of his pranks" Sandy had a heart above his head with an arrow going through it. Tooth scowled, "There's no way he's in love with someone, we definitely would have known about it. Maybe it's something to do with Pitch." North sighed, "I suppose we'll just have to ask Jack when he gets here"

"Ask me what?" Jack asked as he made decent, with his iconic staff in his hand and Baby Tooth resting on his shoulder. The guardians immediately noticed two things. One, Jack was smiling, which was rare occurrence; reserved for the most precious occasions and two, jack was wearing a black top hat. Leaning against his staff jack looked as happy as he was the day agreed to becoming a guardian. Realizing his friends were too busy gawking, Jack kept talking "Sorry I was late" He tipped his hat, "I had to drop off a few things."

Bunnymund snapped out of his stupor, "What's with the hat mate, did you call this meeting to talk about your new style?" Jack smiled mysteriously, "Sorta"

Using his staff, Jack conjured up a snowman and placed his hat on it. The guardians all stared at him blankly. "You wanted to make a snowman?" Tooth asked stumped. "Happy Birthday!" Their eyes widened as they saw the snowman speak, his stick arms were now covered in snow, and he grew small snowy feet. Jack chuckled and his smiled shifted into a smirk. "Guys, I'd like to introduce you to Frosty the Snowman"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the feedback from chapter one guys, I might add in a bonus chapter for this, which would focus more on frosty and getting kids to believe in Jack, let me know if you're interested, and I'll put it out.**

_Flashback_

_It was another typical snow day for Jack and his sister, Pippa. The duo had participated in a snow ball fight, made some snow angels, and Jack had done his fair share of pranks for the day. "Jaaack, I'm bored, can we go ice skating?" she whined out hopefully. Jack shook his head; the ice was still too thin, maybe in few more weeks. He suddenly got on an idea. "How about we build a snowman?" Pippa nodded enthusiastically, "Let's hurry home" she grabbed his hand dragging him along, "We need to get a carrot, a scarf, some coal…" Jack smiled and let himself be dragged, as his sister listed all the things required to make a snowman._

Jack was amused by the look on his friend's faces; they probably hadn't been this surprised since Manny said Jack was the new Guardian. Frosty was walking around waving a hand in their face, hoping for some reaction, "What's wrong with them?" Jack snickered, "They're just in shock, Frosty, how about you go have fun with the elves" Frosty grinned and marched merrily outside of the room in search of elves.

"_Frosty"_

"_Frosty?" Jack repeated, dumbfounded. Pippa nodded confidently, "His name will be Frosty, Frosty the Snowman." The siblings had been unable to find any scarves or a carrot around the house, so instead they used a red button for his nose and coal for his eyes and mouth. Pippa had felt bad for not having all the "right" things so she decided she wanted to make this snowman the best one ever. Scavenging around their home, they found a pipe and a black top hat, with a flower on it. Jack smiled, "Frosty it is then."_

North was the first one to come to his senses, "Jack… did that snowman just talk?"

"And walk around?" Bunnymund added.

"Frosty, the snowman?" Tooth chimed in after.

Sandy just had a scene of a snowman walking around above his head.

Jack finally decided to end their curiosity, "The hat is magical" He looked up at the moon, "A gift from Manny." The Guardians immediately understood most of what had happened. As a Guardian you need believers and to have believers children needed something to believe in. Tooth gave kids coins, North left presents, Bunnymund left Easter eggs and Sandy had his sand. However, Jack…he left snow and there wasn't enough mystery in that for children to believe it was anything more than the weather.

_Frosty had lasted much longer than they had expected._

_The next week was full of heavy snow and cold weather, enough for frosty to stick around. The snowman had become rather popular among the children. Jack and Pippa told all their friends about the snowman and they all played with him. Frosty would be included as a team member in snow fights, and using a small wagon, they could take him around town. Frosty the snowman had become a friend._

"He gave me a these hats to put in places all around the world. Once placed on a snowman, it'll come to life and the kids will get to play with him." Jack grinned, "He'll tell kids about the great spirit of winter, Jack Frost. 'Better stay warm if you don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose'" Jack mimicked the familiar phrase. The rest of the Guardians couldn't help but smile either. "That's great Jack! Soon you'll have believers all over the world!" Tooth exclaimed excitedly. North lifted jack up in a bone crushing hug. "Brilliant idea with the magical snowman lad, you'll have believers in no time" Bunnymund smirked, "I'll bet the kids will still love Easter more" Jack returned it with one of his own, "I guess we'll just have to find out won't we?" He challenged.

The guardians laughed at the antics of the two. It was nice that Jack was back to his usual self and they were all genuinely happy Jack would be getting more believers soon. It was something they often thought about. While Jamie in his friends believed in him, they would soon grow up, like all children did and forget. Frosty came back in the room with some elves and yeti following behind him, "Snow fight!" he yelled and they all pelted the guardians with snowballs.

Jack laughed and covered the area in snow. "C'mon!" He gestured to his friends, "We're not losing this fight." The others immediately started to make snowballs of their own, as well as a small fort.

Jack was right; they definitely were not going to lose this fight.


End file.
